The monster under the bed
by Skovko
Summary: There's a monster living under Wen's bed and they have a deal. A deal that doesn't benefit the man she's taken home with her from the disco.


"You like that, Wen? You like that, you little slut?" Cesaro growled.  
"Just fucking make me cum, asshole!" She snarled.  
"Oh, I will," he chuckled.

He grabbed her long, sunflower blonde hair and pulled it violently, forcing her head to the side so he could sink his teeth into her neck. He had been watching her all night at the disco and couldn't believe he had been so lucky to actually go home with her for a free fuck.

"I feel you. So close. Better scream my name, slut." He punctuated his name in syllables. "Ce-sa-ro!"  
"Just make me cum, damn it!" She demanded. "He loves to hear me cum."  
"Who?" He asked.

Instead of an answer, she cried out as she came. His name didn't fall from her lips as he had wanted, and it kind of annoyed him. Still that wasn't the first thing on his mind. He wondered who loved to hear her cum.

"Your neighbor?" He asked.  
"The walls are soundproof," she said.  
"Do you have a roommate?" He asked.

Her ice blue eyes blinked at him. They went from cold to frozen in a second, and a chill ran down his spine. He suddenly felt uneasy.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Sorry about what?" He asked.

A loud growl tore through the room as he was yanked straight off her. He dangled in the air, kicking and punching whatever held him up with its bare hands around his throat. It wasn't a man. It had similar features of a man but something else as well. It was a monster. He could hardly breathe from the tight hands around his throat.

"Let me go!" He got out.

Wen crawled down the bed to get closer to them. Her frozen eyes had an amused look in them. A little sideways smile crept up on her face. The monster holding Cesaro up looked at her.

"I can smell you," he said.  
"I know, Braun. I'm aroused," she said.  
"You smell good," he said.  
"Let me down!" Cesaro tried.  
"He can't breathe, Braun. Don't toy with him like that. You know I don't like that," she said.  
"Sorry, baby girl," Braun said.

Braun put Cesaro down on the ground but kept his hands around the other man's throat. Cesaro clawed at Braun's big hands, but Braun didn't seem to feel the pain from Cesaro's nails.

"I'm sorry, Cesaro. All I needed from you was an orgasm," she said. "Your eyes aren't deceiving you. Braun is a monster. I found him under my bed. I don't know if my imagination created him and he became real, or if there's anymore out there. All I know is that he's here and we got a deal. He gets to hear me cum, and I bring him food."  
"Food?" Cesaro asked.

That was the last word he would ever speak. Braun's strong hands simply tore the man in half. Wen watched as Braun devoured Cesaro. Even after all these years she was amazed how he managed to do something that violent without leaving any trace behind. Not even a drop of blood. Soon Cesaro was completely gone, and Braun was licking his fingers with a satisfying look on his face.

"Was he good?" She asked.

Braun smirked and leaned over the bed. She tried crawling backwards but ended on her back while he placed his head close to her crotch, inhaling the strong sense of her fluids and arousal. He did that everytime, and despite her knowing he would never hurt her, she always felt a bit scared when he was this close. Scared and intrigued at the same time.

"Do you wanna sleep in the bed with me?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.

She had asked that question many times. He always turned her down. Instead he slept under the bed like a monster in a fairytale. He was a monster but it wasn't a fairytale. He was there. He had been there since she was a child. They were partners in crime. She lured the victims in, he finished them off. She was just as guilty as he was.

"I wouldn't mind. The floor must be so hard to sleep on," she said.  
"If I get into your bed, I will take you, and you won't survive it," he said.  
"What if I don't mind?" She asked.  
"I mind!" He growled. "I will not do that to you!"

He crawled up her body, and she shivered in fear. He had never put his legs on her bed before. He leaned down to run his nose up her neck, sniffing her creamy skin that he always craved to touch. His hand ran up her rib cage, closing around her breast, pulling hard on her nipple.

"No!" He jumped out on the floor. "Not you! Never you!"

He disappeared under the bed fast. For a long minute none of them spoke. Finally he knocked on the wooden boards like he used to when she was a child. She couldn't help but giggle at the sound.

"Goodnight, Braun," she said.  
"Goodnight, baby girl," he said.


End file.
